


Слушайся старших!

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус Снейп в поисках дома</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушайся старших!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Британский флаг-8, тема: "поиски дома".

Поттер вздохнул, направил на него свою палочку и выкрикнул заклинание.

Северус упал на землю, скорчился от боли и простонал:

«Мне не нужна помощь от паршивых грязнокровок!»

– Умоляю, ещё.

От удивления Северус прикусил язык.

Поттер самодовольно ухмыльнулся, поцокал языком:

– Наш малыш такой ненасытный, – и опять вздёрнул его вверх.

В серых подштанниках появилась ощутимая выпуклость.

– Ого, – присвистнул Поттер и усмехнулся: – Кто хочет посмотреть, как я сниму с Нюниуса подштанники?

Рука с палочкой стала медленно подниматься вверх, Северус почувствовал, как вслед за ней поднимаются подштанники, задевая грубым швом чувствительный член и… проснулся.

Этот сон в различных вариациях снился ему уже месяц подряд, но он всегда кончал и просыпался прежде, чем тот завершался.

Северус быстро очистил пижамные штаны – не дай Мерлин заметят: в издевательствах слизеринцы были куда как изощрённее Поттера и компании – и призадумался. У него стояло на Поттера. А ещё на Блэка, Люпина, Петтигрю, Лили, Слагхорна и Гремучую иву – да, она тоже один раз пыталась стянуть с него подштанники, а когда не получилось – жёстко отхлестала его ветками. По всему получалось, что Северус – знатный извращенец, который возбуждался от… Снятия подштанников? Вида озера? Висения вверх тормашками? Северус покачал головой. Его сексуальное просвещение было просто отвратительным: друзей у него не было, не с Лили же утренний стояк обсуждать, а в школьных книжках про такое не писали. Даже дрочить его научил домовик, которому надоело каждое утро стирать за ним простыни. Вроде бы его звали Добби.

Так или иначе, но подштанников у Северуса было всего двое, и позволить пачкать их каждое утро он себе не мог. Поэтому проблему надо было решать и как можно скорее. А Северус, как настоящий учёный и исследователь, знал: для того, чтобы найти решение проблемы, надо сначала установить её причину.

В Хогвартсе психотерапевтов не водилось, а в магловском мире у Снейпов не водилось на них денег, поэтому Северус решил действовать проверенным способом – спросить у опытного наставника. Самым опытным извращенцем из всех своих знакомых он по праву считал Люциуса Малфоя, поэтому тут же написал ему письмо, тщательно избегая упоминания имён и особо пикантных подробностей.

Ответ Северусу пришёл тем же вечером и содержал толстую книгу и записку из одного слова: «Прочитай».

Книга называлась «БДСМ», и Северус, так и не решив, как это может расшифровываться: «Большой Департамент Слизеринских Магов» или «Безболезненное Деление Склизких Медуз» – принялся читать.

Через час он знал о плётках и восковых свечах всё. А вот о том, что имбирный корень, помимо зелий и целебного отвара, можно засовывать в такие, кхм, интимные места, он предпочёл бы не узнавать никогда.

Но важно было одно: пройдя три психологических теста из книжки и отойдя семь раз во время чтения в туалет, Северус окончательно убедился, что он – типичный сабмиссив, и ему срочно нужен свой доминант или, как указывалось в скобках, дом.

Проблема была решена, и Северус, мысленно воображая, как он с гордым видом пройдёт мимо ошарашенного его сексуальной раскрепощённостью домовика, не сразу сообразил, что вроде как знакомых, которых можно попросить связать его и выпороть, у него нет. То есть были, конечно, Поттер с Блэком, но, во-первых, теперь Северус знал, что д/с-отношения строятся на принципах безопасности, разумности и добровольности, с чем у этих двоих имелись явные проблемы, особенно с разумностью. А во-вторых, Северус твёрдо запомнил, что доминанту и сабмиссиву необходимо стоп-слово, а единственное слово, которое действовало на Поттера и Блэка, это «преподаватель!». К тому же в книге указывалось, что желательно, чтобы дом был взрослее и опытнее саба, а ещё он должен быть умным, спокойным, рассудительным, ответственным…

Северус послал Люциусу второе письмо.

В конце концов, о похождениях Люциуса ходили легенды, а уж как твёрдо и в то же время изящно он держал трость...

Ответ в этот раз пришёл на удивление быстро. От Нарциссы. Которая в красках расписывала, как и куда она засунет Северусу трость, если он ещё хоть раз осмелится послать письмо с подобными предложениями её мужу. В принципе, на Нарциссу Северус тоже был согласен, но она явно не это имела в виду.

Тогда Северус решил сократить свои требования до спокойного, рассудительного и ответственного – и однажды вечером поинтересовался у Регулуса Блэка, как он относится к плёткам и латексу. Кто-кто, а Блэки уж точно знали толк в извращениях.

Регулус исключением не оказался. И к плёткам с латексом относился очень хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что Северус целых две недели прятался от томно вздыхающего Регулуса по разным углам. Кто же знал, что Регулусу самому окажется нужен доминант, и он так настойчиво будет предлагать себя отшлёпать!

Похоже, среди слизеринцев ему ничего не светило, и Северус снова обратил свой взгляд на Гриффиндор.

Ремус Люпин был рассудительным и спокойным, даже слишком, и Северус, зная на своём опыте, какие черти могут водиться в тихих омутах, решил, что это отличный вариант. Поэтому он стал демонстративно крутиться около Люпина, всем своим видом намекая, что не прочь прогуляться куда-нибудь вдвоём и поговорить. Или не только поговорить. Но Люпин, к сожалению, намёков не понимал, поэтому Северус решил действовать прямо, спросил у Блэка дорогу и пошёл навстречу своей судьбе…

Всё-таки оборотень был слишком экстремальным вариантом даже для него.

Шансы Северуса найти дома таяли на глазах.

Неожиданно он вспомнил, что есть в его окружении взрослый, мудрый, опытный и рассудительный человек… и направился прямо к директору Дамблдору.

Директор на пространный вопрос об отношениях, основанных на доминировании одного партнёра над другим, сочувственно покачал головой, предложил лимонных долек и, пробормотав что-то о коварных обольстительных немцах, предложил Северусу разбудить в себе внутреннюю богиню.

Кого, как и зачем в себе будить, Северус в итоге не понял, к тому же Люциус вдруг сообщил, что Тёмный Лорд готов его принять.

Спустя полчаса аудиенции Северуса осенило: вот кто идеальный дом! Тёмный Лорд был прекрасно лыс и носил всё чёрное, прямо как те типы на порнографических картинках из малфоевской книжки. А от его голоса буквально бросало в дрожь… Но на вопрос об использовании БДСМ-практик в развитии Тёмных искусств, Тёмный Лорд только недобрым словом помянул внутреннюю богиню и быстро сбежал.

Северус решил, что если два самых выдающихся мага столетия заговорили про неё, то внутренняя богиня – это что-то очень важное. Богиню Северус знал только одну – Лили Эванс. И когда он предложил ей стать его госпожой, то ему действительно устроили БДСМ-сессию. Джеймс Поттер. Не добровольную.

Всё оказалось тщетным.

Северус уже с тоской начал поглядывать то на Слагхорна, то на Макгонагалл, когда от Люциуса пришла ещё одна книга. «Помоги себе сам» гласил заголовок, и жизнь тут же заиграла новым красками. А Снейп, разглядывая всякие продолговатые устройства с фиолетовыми пупырышками и выписывая советы, как удобно и оригинально можно трансфигурировать кровать под определённые нужды, подумал, что это вовсе не такой уж и плохой вариант. И дома искать не надо.


End file.
